


Take A Life With Me

by Spiffy202



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Clarke Griffin, Attempted Murder, Badass Lexa, Betrayal, CEO Lexa (The 100), Character Death, Doctor Clarke, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Gang AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiffy202/pseuds/Spiffy202
Summary: Lexa is the adopted daughter of crime lord, Gustus. She was brought to him for stealing from him, but upon seeing her, he took her in as his own. His daughter, Anya, quickly bonded with her and became a mentor for her. Lexa does not speak about her life before Gustus took her in. Flash forward some years and Lexa is now the kingpin herself. Cold, calculating, and ruthless. She does what she has to in order to ensure the survival of her people. That is until she meets Clarke, who makes her see that maybe there is more to life than just surviving. Can she give up her life of crime? Or is it too late and she is in too deep?Clarke is the top pre-med student her school has seen in decades with a passion for the arts. She went into med school to follow in her mother's footsteps, choosing the safe path with a promising future. Until she meets Lexa who shows her that life is more fun with risks because "what is life, if you're not doing what you love?"ORThe AU where Clarke and Lexa are from opposite worlds, until they meet and their worlds collide.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written and posted in roughly 8 years. So I apologize if this is a bit of a bumpy ride. I've been working on this off and on for about 4 years and I think I'm finally ready to share it with the world.
> 
> There will be mentions of abuse throughout the fic, as well as other forms of violence, including death. I'm going to be keeping a body count. I know in a universe like this you may worry for those you love, but I assure you, Lexa and Clarke will live. There will be a happy ending. I can't say the same for some characters though.
> 
> Special thank you shout out to my betas. Nova, especially. You can check out their work here on AO3 at agoddamnsupernova
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_“How could you do this to me,” the woman screamed. “You ungrateful child! After everything I do for you, this is how you repay me,” she shouted again, this time the back of her hand connecting with the cheek of the little girl in front of her._

_“I'm sorry, momma,” the little girl sobbed as she held her cheek. Tears falling freely as she pleaded to her mother, “it won't happen again.”_

_“You're damn right it won't,” the woman shrieked, throwing the vase that was next to her across the room. The little girl flinched at the sound of the glass shattering against the wall behind her. “You have fucked up for the last time,” she growled as she walked over to the girl before her._

_The woman grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall, letting her drop to the floor that was covered in shards of glass. “You were a mistake, just like your brother, now I'm going to fix it,” the woman growled as she swung her leg back-_

Her body jolts up as her green eyes snap open, wide and alert, taking in her surroundings as her mind crawls back into reality. The knife that was on her nightstand is now in her hand ready to attack any unseen threat. 

A few moments pass before she realizes where she is; home. With that, her breathing begins to even out from her once panicked state. Trading the knife for her phone, the brunette watches as the screen lights up telling her it is 3:16am. 

She slides her phone open and clicks on the first contact, taking a deep breath. The line is answered within seconds, “Lexa,” she hears, “are you okay?”

Lexa lets out the breath she was holding as she answers her sister’s question. “Yeah. I just-” she pauses, running her fingers through her sweat dampened hair, “it happened again.”

“I'm on my way,” Anya declares.

“No,” Lexa blurts out before she could say anything else. She clears her throat before continuing, Lexa recovers, “Gustus will know why if you came. I can't have that.”

Anya sighed into the phone, “Lexa-”

“I said, 'no,' Anya,” Lexa interrupts, in a near snarl. She lets out a quiet sigh, “I just need to know it's over.”

“It's been over since we took you in,” Anya quickly reassures.

“Okay,” Lexa breathes out, nodding to herself. “I have to go, Anya. Call me later though.” 

Anya knows she doesn’t really have to go. That they could stay and talk until the sun comes up, but she knows her little sister and how she gets after having those dreams. So she doesn’t comment on it and exchanges her goodbyes.

Once they hang up, Lexa flings the blankets off her body and swings her legs over the edge of the mattress in one swift motion. She strips herself of her clothing as she crosses her bedroom to the connected bathroom. There she turns on the hot water and steps into it, letting the heat relax her tense muscles and the pressure beat on her back. 

Closing her eyes and inhaling a deep breath through her nose, Lexa pushes the dream and old memories aside. However, she can't help but to reflect on the memory of being taken in by Gustus.

_It had been two years since Lexa ran away from her mother. Two years since her mother had beat her unconscious for the last time._

_First impressions can be scary and Gustus was no exception. A big brute of a man standing well over six foot, his muscular frame looming over her. He had black hair, tamed in a standard crew cut, with a rich beard complimented by dark brown eyes that reminded her of coal. From where Lexa kneeled on the floor, he seemed like a giant, quiet yet intimidating._

_He had dismissed the men that brought her to him what seemed like years ago, leaving just the two of them as he spoke._

_Most of the questions received no verbal reply, just the occasional shake or nod of her head. All of his open ended questions were left unanswered._

_He let out a heavy sigh, “will you at least tell me your name, kid,” he asked as he crouched down to her level, dark eyes watching her._

_Lexa’s eyes never left the spot on the floor in front of her the entire time she had been there until he was in that spot, then she turned her green eyed gaze to the side, doing what she could to avoid his gaze._

_“I can keep calling you ‘kid,’ but I would prefer to know your name,” Gustus said when his question, again, went unanswered. His tone was light, almost playful, trying to ease the tensions he knew she must be feeling._

_Minutes passed as he remained crouched in front of Lexa, watching her as she actively avoided looking at him, her jaw ticking ever so slightly as she did so._

_“I’ll get you to talk eventually,” he teased again. Her eyes closed as she sucked in a deep breath, letting her name fall from her lips in a broken whisper._

_“See? That wasn’t so hard,” Gustus chuckled. “You don’t talk much, do you, Lexa?” She slowly shook her head. “That’s okay,” he assured her._

_He stayed there for a moment before he pushed himself up abruptly, stretching his arms out to the side, but between the sudden movements and the rough groan that rumbled from within the man’s chest, Lexa visibly flinched, clenching her eyes shut._

_The reaction did not go unnoticed from Gustus and he slowly, calmly opened his hands and lowered himself back to Lexa’s level in a way to clearly show that he meant no harm._

_“Hey,” his voice spoke softly, trying to get her attention. Nothing. He tried again. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” he told her firmly, keeping his voice soft._

_Still, Lexa kept her eyes shut. Her chest rising and falling faster than before. “Lexa, look at me,” Gustus gently commanded, “I won’t hurt you.”_

_Her head twitched slightly as she tried to shut her eyes tighter than before, her breathing picking up speed._

_“Kid, I’m not going to hurt you. You’re okay. You’re safe. I swear,” his tone was laced with concern as he did what he could to try and calm the girl._

_The minutes that passed felt like hours for them both. Gustus continued to try his best to bring Lexa down from her panicked state, but his lack of knowledge of anything that might help her prolonged the event._

_He still talks to her though, figuring it was the safest option. “Look at me and listen to my voice, Lexa, please,” he spoke lowly. Slowly, like a statue coming to life, she began to turn towards him. Opening her eyes was an even slower process. All of her movements were skittish, but she managed._

_Upon opening her eyes, she is met with Gustus’ warm brown ones, but that no longer looked black. Instead, she could see the various shades that gave them their rich color._

_He held her forest green stare as he slowly showed her his open hands and whispered, “I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe.” With their gazes still locked and slow, deliberate movements to ensure Lexa could see what he was doing, he reached towards her and gently grabbed her left hand._

_She flinched at the contact, closing her eyes again, but not pulling her hand back. “Hey, it’s okay,” Gustus reassured quietly, not moving their hands until she looked at him again. “That’s it,” he praised encouragingly when she did._

_He moves with caution, just like before, bringing their hands back to his chest where he pressed her palm flat against his sternum. “Breathe with me,” he told her. “Ready?” She nodded._

_They stayed like that until Lexa’s breathing evened out. “That’s it, Lexa. Good job,” Gustus kept his voice gentle. “You did it. You’re okay,” he nodded to her._

_Rising more carefully this time, as to not frighten Lexa again, Gustus stands to his full height, with her hand still in his, he looked down at her and spoke. “Come on,” he said, jerking his head. “I’ll get you situated in a room here so you can rest. We can discuss this more in the morning, okay,” he asked._

_She nodded and let him help her up. Once standing their hands dropped to their respective sides. Gustus bringing his behind her instead, to guide her to the room without actually touching the girl._

_“You can stay in here,” Gustus told her as he pushed a door open, revealing a warm, inviting bedroom. “There is a shower right through there,” he told her as he pointed across the room._

_“There’s clean towels already in there. I’ll bring you a change of clothes and some food while you do that. Looks like you could use both right now,” he said, cracking a small smile before making his leave._

_First impressions can definitely be scary, but they can also turn out to be wrong. They certainly were when it came to Gustus. The man who looked like he could snap her in two, instead was a gentle giant to her. He gave her food, clothes, and shelter. And eventually...a home._

Lexa shakes her head, ridding herself of the old memories, and wipes the water flowing down her face out of her eyes. She lets out a soft, shuddering sigh, realizing she is shivering. The water long since lost its heat and now ran bitter cold down her skin. 

The brunette quickly shuts the faucet off, stepping out of the shower, she grabs a towel off the rack beside her, and begins to pat herself dry. Once satisfied, Lexa drops the towel to the floor as she leaves the bathroom, walking straight to her dresser that stands parallel to her bed.

Lexa spends a moment filing through the drawers, putting on the essentials as she goes before settling for a pair of black sweatpants and a grey top. She runs a brush through her thick, brown hair, she grabs her keys off her nightstand and heads out.

As soon as her door is open, the two men that stand outside it straighten their postures. “Gentlemen,” she acknowledges them with a slight nod as she walks past them. Feeling them follow her, Lexa spins around to face both men, having to tilt her head up a hair to look them in their eyes, “you are both dismissed for the remainder of night.” 

When she sees them about to argue, she speaks again, this time her voice rings sharp and laced with authority, “that’s an order.” Turning back around and continuing the way she was going, she knows the men had obeyed her command without having to look back.

Lexa is secretly grateful that Gustus, whom she has come to see as her father, worries about her the way he does. The guards gave her a sense of security as a child when she first arrived. They were physical proof that he had kept his word regarding her safety.

Lexa pads through the dimly lit hallways, down the staircase, out the door, and into the garage. She opens the door leading outside with ease before turning to the line of vehicles, walking to the only motorcycle in the line up, grabbing it by the handlebars and walking it out into the night air.

She jogs back to shut the door before returning to her bike. Lexa swings her leg over the seat and reaches down to turn the peg out on the kick starter before setting her foot on it. With a firm grip on the handlebars, she holds herself up with the bike before pushing her right leg down and follows through, just like a punch, as the bike roars to life. She quickly puts on her helmet that hung off one of the handlebars. Ready to go, she slides the visor on her helmet down, speeding off into the darkness, leaving a dust cloud in her wake. 

With no destination on her mind, Lexa just drives, letting her body take over and lead her where it may. When she finds herself on the familiar path that leads to a forest in Woods territory, she picks up speed, realizing what she needs right now. Driving with more intent, the brunette swerves through the scattered traffic as necessary in order for her to get there faster. After turning on to a dirt road, she slows the bike to a halt, having reached the tree line. 

Sometimes driving could help clear Lexa’s mind, but when that failed, running was always able to finish the job. It occurred to her when she realized where she was going that that would be the case this time. 

She takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of pine soaked earth hanging in the crisp air before darting off into the woods. Her wild brown hair flying behind her as she weaves through the trees following no path but her own knowledge of the area that belongs to her family.

Miles go by until the forest clears into a wide crescent overlooking a cliff's edge. Slowing her pace to a walk, she makes her way closer to the precipice and plops herself to the ground a few feet away from the drop. While sitting there, she lets herself catch her breath from the run up, mindlessly playing with a blade of grass as she gazes out at the landscape around her.

The cliff was always a spot she could come to to clear her head. It was a relatively calm place that stood close to the stars. A secret place that only two other people knew about. The clearing she’s in wasn’t very big, but it was beautiful. Trees surround the area behind her, swallowing the land and all of its inhabitants in its various shades of greens and browns.

The clearing overlooks a small lake, the water below gently crashing against the solid base, steadily pushing and pulling along the surrounding shorelines. Trees outline the banks, branches reaching for the sky. Everything around her is quiet and serene, the sounds of nature the only thing to be heard. 

The brunette closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath through her nose and exhales it audibly in a content sigh. “Peaceful, isn't it,” a voice gently calls to her. 

Jumping to her feet in a startled rush, Lexa pulls out a knife that she had hidden in the waistband of her pants. She flicks the blade out as she spins around to face the voice, but finds no one. Hearing a stifled giggle she shoots her head up towards a nearby tree at the edge of the clearing before seeing a figure jump down with ease, landing on their feet with a soft thud. “It took you long enough to get here,” the girl before her taunts playfully.

Relaxing upon seeing who it is, Lexa puts her knife away, but her voice can't filter the confusion she feels as she speaks, “Costia...how did you...” her voice trails off in thought. Then it hits her, “Anya.” The girl before her nods in confirmation. “Why am I not surprised,” Lexa huffs, looking away.

“Hey,” Costia says gently. “Your sister loves you. She's just worried about you. She can’t be here for you right now, but I can...if you let me.” Her voice is always gentle, but firm at the same time. 

She is soft spoken and full of empathy, but with the strength to stand up for what she believes in. Her ability to remain gentle yet strong, is something Lexa has always admired about her. 

It's when Costia tentatively put her hand on Lexa's shoulder and dips her head to look into her eyes when Lexa lets out a sigh, “I know.” With a soft smile tugging at her lips, the two stand there in silence for a moment, each taking the other girl in. 

Tight curls settle perfectly around Costia’s serene face, deep brown locks seeming almost black in the dim light as the sun has yet to rise. There is a small smile on her lips and her brown eyes shine bright, even in the darkness. Though her frame is small, looking fragile, Costia is anything but. Dark wash jeans that cling to her legs, catching all the right curves before they disappear into the smokey gray, mid calf high boots. Her white shirt barely noticeable underneath the black zip-up hoodie she had zipped to her chest.

“The sun is about to come up,” Costia acknowledges, breaking the silence. “Come watch it with me,” she asks as she holds her hand out for Lexa to take. 

She nods, intertwining their fingers together, letting Costia lead them to where she had been sitting mere moments ago. Lexa sits down in the grass as the older girl joins behind her, putting one of her legs on each side of Lexa’s so that her back was pressed to Costia’s chest. 

She wraps her arms around the middle of the brunette before her as she rests her chin on her shoulders and begins to hum quietly to her lover. Lexa leans back into Costia as she smiles, immediately recognizing the soft melody.

They sit there together, soaking in the feeling of being in the other's company, watching the sun crest over the horizon. Lexa runs her fingers lightly up and down the length of Costia's arm absentmindedly, thinking to herself. “Cos…” Lexa whispers. 

Stopping the tune she was humming, Costia hums to Lexa in response, lifting her head off her shoulder to look at her. Lexa turns to look over the same shoulder so she can face the girl behind her better. She opens her mouth to speak but quickly closes it to take in the way Costia looks in this moment. 

Costia’s gaze shines even brighter in the rising morning sun than they did before. Looking into her eyes Lexa finds specs of gold and amber all mixed in together with various shades of brown surrounding her pupils that are as deep and rich as onyx in color. Her tawny, orange-brown skin glows warm in the light of a new day. Lexa clears her throat before continuing with what she wants to ask, “how long were you here before I arrived?”

Costia pauses, thinking it over for a few moments before answering with a shrug. “About a half an hour, at most.” She lets out a breath-like laugh before adding, “you took longer than usual.”

A faint smirk appears on Lexa’s lips as she rolls her eyes. “How did you even know where to find me,” the question comes out so quietly she isn’t sure it was heard.

Nevertheless, Costia answers her with a laugh so full of life, love, and happiness that Lexa, too, was laughing. “Did you forget who I am?” Lexa quickly shakes her head, opening her mouth to speak before Costia continues, “I have known you for nearly five years, Lexa. We’ve been together for two of them. I would say I know you fairly well,” she chuckles at the last part. “I’m the one that showed you this place, remember?”

Lexa leans forward and presses a chaste kiss upon Costia’s cheek, “I could never forget,” she breathes. With that, Lexa turns back around to face the sun peaking over the treetops on the horizon, settling back into her spot against her girlfriend’s chest. Both girls have smiles on their faces as Costia begins humming the familiar melody again as they watch the sun light up the sky with vibrant colors and listen to the birds begin to sing a song of their own and the other animals in the forest rise to a new day.


	2. The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas.
> 
> Enjoy.

_*8 years later*_

The motorcycle revs and purrs as Lexa speeds down the road on her way to the office, weaving in and out of traffic when it was light enough to do so with Ryder, her bodyguard, following. He’s watched over her since she was first taken in by Gustus at twelve years old. While he may not watch over her for the same reasons he once did, he has always been by her side, ensuring her safety.

Approaching the next intersection, Lexa watches the light shift from red to green. Speeding up from where she was once prepared to stop, the brunette continues her drive down the familiar street that will lead her to Grounder Tech. She is in the middle of the intersection when she sees a flash of silver from the corner of her eye, right before her world spins and goes black. 

Realizing the flash of silver was a car that ran through the red light, Lexa slams the brakes on her bike as fast and hard as she can to prevent the oncoming collision, but it is no use. The tires of her motorcycle screech in protest with the sudden action against the concrete, leaving harsh skid marks in their wake. Despite her quick reflexes, the hit is inevitable.

The speeding silver car smashes into the front tire of Lexa’s bike, sending her flying over the handlebars, on to the hood of the car. Momentum is not on her side as the car continues going, causing her to roll up and over the windshield roughly, shattering the glass on impact. Her body soars through the air, like a ragdoll, before hitting the ground with a sickening smack. She slides across the pavement as the friction eats away at her clothes and flesh, leaving scraps of fabric and skin behind, painting the cement with her crimson blood. 

Everything around Lexa is happening so fast, from the sound of her tires squealing to the crunching metal of her bike being hit; hearing the glass of the windshield breaking beneath her to making contact with the ground. Her senses are flooded with the sounds of glass raining on to the street and the chaos around her. Screams and shouts fill the air as bystanders frantically call for help. Some of them rush to the scene to check on those involved in the accident; some are on their phones, presumably calling for help; others stand by watching, either recording or too in shock to do much else.

Ryder rushes out of the black SUV, running towards the woman he swore to protect; the woman who was now laying in the middle of the road. Most people get out of his way quickly, making a path for him. Given his hard looking exterior it’s no wonder why. He stands over six feet tall and has muscles clearly visible through his clothing. Those who don’t see him coming are shoved out of the way in his effort to get to Lexa faster. 

“Lexa,” he speaks softly, his small voice betraying his size, as his eyes glancing over her body, checking her injuries. He gently turns her body over so he can assess her better and he sees that the visor from her helmet has shattered. Pieces of glass pepper her cheekbones, imbedded into her skin. One particularly large piece protrudes from her left eyebrow, blood flowing steadily from the wound. Looking down her body, he can see several more shards sticking out from her arms.

Ryder says her name again, a bit louder, but still quiet enough for just the two of them to hear. A low groan escapes from Lexa’s mouth as her green eyes slowly open, dazed and unable to focus. “Lexa,” her bodyguard sighs with relief.

Through clenched teeth, breathing deeply, Lexa grinds out, “I’m fine, Ryder.” Her body aches and burns from the events that just took place. Sirens roar in the distance, getting closer as the brunette pushes herself off the ground. With the man’s help, she rises to her full height just as the medics arrive on scene. 

The woman struggles momentarily before she is able to remove her helmet by herself and her brown locks fall around her shoulders. Paramedics surround her as they exit their vehicles. 

As one of the paramedics approach her, Lexa turns them away. “I’m fine. Go help whoever else got hurt,” she claims. Not waiting for a reply, she turns to Ryder, “We must get going.” He dips his head at her command, following her as she turns to head to the SUV. 

Before she is able to make the full turn, Lexa’s head swims as her vision begins to fade before everything goes completely black. The helmet she had been holding falls from her loosened grip, banging on to the concrete below, her body not far behind it. Only she doesn’t hit the ground again. Ryder, who has remained close to Lexa, watchful of her throughout it all, catches her and scoops her up bridal style as her body goes unconscious and limp.

“I need a medic,” Ryder’s voice booms as he rushes towards one of the vans with Lexa’s body in his arms. In an instant, two medics are by his side, helping him get her on a stretcher. As they load the woman into the back, Ryder climbs in behind her. He has no intentions of letting her out of his sight until she is in the hands of someone he trusts. “Go to Polis Regional Hospital,” he commands as he sits down.

The driver turns around in his seat to face Ryder as he exclaims, “But sir, the Health Clinic is closer.”

A low growl escapes past Ryder’s lips at the driver’s comment. “I said, ‘Polis Regional,’ not whatever is closer. Now,” he pauses as he pulls out something from his jacket, “take us there. If you or your supervisor have a problem with that, take it up with Gustus Woods.” With that, he tosses the business card he just retrieved at the driver and within moments the sirens began to scream as they speed towards the hospital. 

Nyko is sitting in his office going over a few case files with medical student and nurse, Clarke Griffin, when his cell phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. Excusing himself, he answers the call. During which time Clarke takes the opportunity to look the files over again. The call is short lived, lasting only a brief moment before Nyko turns around abruptly. “Prep an OR room now,” he tells Clarke urgently. 

The blonde quickly tosses the files on the doctor’s desk and rushes out the door to follow him. “What do we have,” Clarke asks as the door closes behind her.

The two race through the hallways to get ready as Nyko briefs her. “Car accident victim. Twenty-four year old female. In and out of consciousness. Visible trauma to the head. We won’t know much more until she gets here.”

As confused as Clarke is by the sudden emergency and why Nyko has to operate when there are doctors in the OR that could do the procedure, she prepares herself for what’s to come. “Yes, sir,” she nods as she gets the necessary machines and supplies ready. 

A loud slam has both Clarke and Nyko turning towards the door to find Ryder and a paramedic pushing Lexa inside the room on a stretcher. “She lost consciousness again just before we pulled in,” Ryder informs them both, though his gaze was trained on Nyko. 

The doctor nods in return as he says, “Alright. Let’s get her on the operating table.”

Once transferred, the paramedic takes his leave. “Who is this,” Ryder asks Nyko, gesturing to Clarke, who is busy hooking Lexa up to all the machines necessary.

“Clarke. She’s a nurse here and a medical student studying to be a doctor. She’s been shadowing me and will be helping me with Lexa,” Nyko replies smoothly, not looking up from the woman on the table. 

Ryder gets ready to voice his disapproval when Lexa starts to stir. “Lexa, can you hear me,” Clarke asks, leaning over her to check her eyes.

With a weak nod, Lexa tries to look around her. “Who are you,” she mumbles. “Where am I?” 

Realizing that Lexa might be looking for someone she knows, Nyko maneuvers around Clarke so that the woman on the table could see him. “Lexa, it’s me, Nyko. This is Clarke. You were in an accident. You’re going to be okay, but we need to operate on you. I trust her. With your permission, I would like for her to assist me with you,” he speaks quickly and clearly.

With a weak nod, Lexa fades from consciousness again. This time she stays out due to the sedatives being pumped into her by the machines Clarke hooked her up to. “You need to leave now, Ryder, and let us work,” Nyko tells the man staring at Lexa. His dark eyes shift from her to the doctor as he nods his head, looking at the woman one last time before he leaves.

Icy blue eyes look up to meet deep blue ones as Nyko asks, “Ready?”

“Yes, sir,” the blonde replies.

The doctor nods, “Good. Lets get her patched up.”

~*~

A few hours later, the operation is done without any major complications. Nyko asks Clarke to wheel Lexa to one of the private rooms while he goes to talk to her family. Clarke nods as she does what she is told while Nyko heads in the opposite direction to the waiting room.

As soon as Nyko is through the doors, three bodies stand in sync. He jerks his head to the side and begins to venture to his office, knowing they will follow him.

The door clicks shut as the doctor sits behind his desk, while a man and woman sit in the two chairs across from him and the third person stands behind them. Nyko clears his throat before he begins, “Her injuries were not as bad as they could have been. She has a severe concussion, several cuts on her face from the visor breaking, dislocated left shoulder, and three broken ribs on her right side. The surrounding ribs are bruised. Her skin was torn up pretty bad, but all in all, she’ll be okay.” 

Nyko faces the three people closest to Lexa. Gustus, her father, sits in the chair before him with his eldest daughter, Anya, on his left side, and Ryder behind them. Gustus’ slightly shaggy, black hair is turning salt and peppered on his sideburns. His face bears a five o’clock shadow and his dark brown eyes meet the icy blue of Nyko’s. “Were there any complications,” he asks, keeping his voice even.

The doctor inhales a deep breath, steadying himself. “She has a ruptured lung, sir,” he breathes out. Gustus’ eyes harden and his body goes rigid. Nyko glances over to Anya, aware she is protective of her little sister. Her body language gives nothing away though as she sits there with a stoic expression. “Like I said, though,” Nyko continues, “she’ll be okay. It will take a couple weeks for that to heal.”

Gustus nods to himself at hearing that. “Is she still out,” he questions. When Nyko confirms his suspicions, Gustus speaks again. “We’ll take her home when she wakes.”

Nyko bows his head, “Of course, sir. I will make sure that she is ready.”

“Thank you, Nyko,” Gustus says sincerely. “I know she is in good hands with you,” he tells the doctor as he stands up with his arm outstretched.

Immediately Nyko rises from his seat to grip Gustus’ forearm. As the gesture is reciprocated, blue eyes meet brown and Nyko swears, “Anything for Heda and Trikru,” in Trigedasleng. 

Anya stands up abruptly then, “I’m going to go see her,” she announces, closing the door behind her.

The men sit back down, Ryder taking the newly available seat. Gustus resumes the conversation when they sit, “Ryder tells me you had help during the operation. Who?”

“Her name is Clarke Griffin. She’s a twenty-three year old medical student at Polis U and works here as a nurse,” Nyko informs them as he digs in a drawer at his desk. Finding what he was looking for, he sits up straight with a file in his hand. “She’s been shadowing me for a while now. She’s quite remarkable really,” he says as he hands the folder to Gustus. “This is her file. She’s proven herself numerous times since I’ve known her. I trust her abilities.”

There is a brief pause in the conversation as Gustus reads through the entire file. “Top med student Polis University has seen in over fifty years...that is rather impressive,” he comments. “I can see why she shadows you,” he says as he hands the file off to Ryder.

“I think she could be a valuable asset to the organization,” Nyko tells them.

~*~

Meanwhile, Anya struts through the hospital on a mission, her dirty blonde hair swinging as she goes. She’s always been rather protective of her little sister, doing what she could to help shape Lexa into the strong woman she is today. She even taught her how to fight, which was no easy feat.

_Anya was sitting at her desk in her bedroom one night a week after Lexa was taken in when a shrill scream ripped through the stillness of the house. She pushed away from her desk, grabbing the gun she had stashed away in one of the drawers, and rushed out of her room in search of the noise._

_She ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, until she was standing at the base of the stairs waiting for any indication of where to go. A loud crash to her left had her bolting towards the sound. She sprinted across the room and into the corridor, finding the last door on the right wide open._

_Anya slowed her pace, peeking inside to see what was going on. Through the darkness, she saw her father and Ryder, his right hand man, grappling with two men she didn’t recognize. Flipping her safety off, she raised her gun, taking aim at the man who was currently holding Gustus against the wall by his throat in an attempt to strangle him, and fired a shot._

_Everyone froze for a moment at the unexpected noise as the body dropped to the ground with a hole in his head. Another scream erupted when the body hit the floor causing time to resume. “Get her out of here,” Gustus roared as he pointed toward the corner of the room before turning to help Ryder._

_Looking over she saw Lexa curled up in the corner with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands over her ears. Anya flipped her safety on and quickly tucked the gun in the waistband of her pants. She kneeled down and scooped Lexa into her arms with little resistance and hurried out of the room and back up the stairs. She didn’t set the girl down until they were in Anya’s room again._

_The next day, Lexa approached Anya and gave her a note, “I want to learn to fight” written in neat handwriting on it. She was skeptical, but when she asked and Lexa assured her she wanted to learn, she agreed to teach her._

_Lexa was afraid of everything at first. She couldn’t make a proper fist, flinched and froze every time a hand or fist was raised to her, and wouldn’t hold a weapon of any kind. It took a long time, and a lot of patience, for Anya to get Lexa to a place that resembled something close to decent in terms of fighting. When Lexa did finally get comfortable with it, her confidence and abilities sky rocketed._

She pushes those memories aside and keeps her head held high with her shoulders drawn back as she briskly walks through the hallways. The stoic expression never leaving her face, rendering it all cold eyes and sharp cheekbones and jawlines. 

When Anya reaches Lexa’s room, she swiftly enters to see the back of a blonde woman moving strands of hair from her sister’s face. Continuing to stare at Lexa even after Anya’s entrance, the stranger clearly didn’t hear the door, or opted to ignore it if she had. It frustrates the older Woods sibling. Who does this person think she is?

“Who the hell are you,” Anya growls out when her presence remains unnoticed, causing the blonde to jump away from Lexa.

The woman turns around to face Anya, her hair swaying in its loose braid. She takes a second to compose herself from the fright before sticking her hand out, “I’m Clarke.” The dirty blonde quirks an eyebrow up at the gesture, but otherwise remains silent as she stares at Clarke, brown eyes clashing against blue. “Okay then…,” she mumbles under her breath as she lowers her hand. Clearing her throat before she tries again, “I helped Nyko with Lexa’s operation.”

Anya hums in acknowledgement, never taking her eyes off Clarke. She keeps her expression apathetic and hard as she gives the other woman a once over. “Leave. I wish to be alone with my sister.”

Blue eyes widen slightly as Clarke stumbles over her instant reply, “Of course.” She pauses when she reaches the door. She locks one hand over the other to try to calm her nerves as she says, “If you need anything just let me know.” Realizing that she wasn’t going to get a reply, Clarke quietly closes the door behind her as she makes her exit. 

Finally alone with her sister, Anya approaches the bed Lexa resides in and looks her sister over. Her chestnut hair lays over her shoulders causing a stark contrast against the pale sheets and gown. Bruises and swelling blossom across her face, some cuts covered in butterfly strips to keep from opening up again. The most noticeable bandage is the one that partially covers her left eye and goes through the eyebrow. 

A black sling keeps her left arm pinned to her chest. Anya notices hints of the white gauze covering her arm peeking out from the sling. Lexa’s right arm has matching gauze wrapped around it. Staring at the bandages makes Anya wonder how much damage was done because of the accident. 

The sky blue blanket covering her sister’s lower half keeps Anya from checking her other injuries and knowing Lexa needs the rest she does not dare disturb her for that. Instead, Anya drags the chair from the corner closer to the hospital bed so she can be beside her. She wants to be there when Lexa wakes. The elder woman looks her sister over once more before taking a seat in the chair she pulled up, taking out her phone and begins to make some calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill Count: 1
> 
> You can find me at any of my tumblrs listed below:  
> spiffy202  
> hedaleka-wanhedaklark

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> You can find me at any of my tumblrs listed below:  
> spiffy202  
> hedaleksa-wanhedklark


End file.
